1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to hand tools and more specifically to a one handed locking pliers, which requires less effort to operate than that of the prior art.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 5,056,385 to Petersen discloses a compound toggle link. U.S. Pat. No. 6,095,019 to Warheit et al. discloses a locking pliers tool. U.S. Pat. No. 7,762,162 to Phillips, Sr. et al. discloses a locking pliers with cam. U.S. Pat. No. 8,656,813 to Aldredge et al. discloses a locking pliers.
Accordingly, there is a clearly felt need in the art for a one handed locking pliers, which requires less effort to operate than that of the prior art.